EGM 2007 to extend the franchise
Minutes of an Extraordinary General Meeting of CONSUMERS' ASSOCIATION held on Tuesday 20 November 2007 at the Institute of Physics, 76 Portland Place, London, W1B 1AD starting at 1.10pm PRESENT: Professor Robert Pickard (Chairman), Mr Peter Vicary-Smith (Chief Executive), and some 166 Ordinary members of the Association. The Chairman said that the papers for the Extraordinary General meeting were circulated on 15 October 2007. The proposal was to extend the franchise so that all subscribers who had been paid up members for one year became entitled to vote in the annual elections to Council. This matter had been under discussion by the Governance Committee for some time and their recommendation was that giving Associate Members the right to vote in the annual elections to Council would strengthen the authority of Council and the standing of Which? in speaking on behalf of the widest range of consumers. Mr Godliman asked for a clearer explanation of the proposals. The Chairman said that currently the voting in the Council elections was restricted to 10,000 Ordinary Members. The Council felt that it would be more democratic to extend the franchise to all Associate Members. A member thought that extending the franchise might increase the risk of Which? being taken over by pressure groups The Chairman said that this type of risk did exist but that it was much more difficult for a small group to exert undue pressure when the voting membership was large, than when it was small. Mrs McDowall said that it was important to widen the electorate in order to speak for all consumers. A member asked about the cost of increasing the franchise. The Chairman said that an annual budget of £100,000 had been allowed for. The aim would be to keep costs down by circulating ballot papers with the magazines as far as possible. The Chairman confirmed that the Ordinary Members would still retain the exclusive rights to stand for election to Council and attend general meetings and receive the Report and Accounts. The Chairman said that in accordance with Article 3.7.5 he was calling for a poll on the Special Resolution as set out in the Notice of Meeting and that voting papers had been distributed to Ordinary Members at the Registration desk. The Chairman said that he had received 2880 proxy votes in favour of the Special Resolution, 197 votes against and 230 votes at the Chairman's discretion and that he would be casting these discretionary votes in favour of the Special Resolution. In conclusion, the Chairman thanked members for attending and confirmed said that he would refer points raised about procedures and the limited time for taking questions, to Council. These points would be discussed before any decision was taken on the 2008 AGM. The Chairman proposed as a Special Resolution THAT the Special Resolution as set out in the Notice of Meeting of the Extraordinary General Meeting be adopted The Special Resolution was duly CARRIED, 3158 votes in favour and 229 votes against There being no further business, the meeting closed at 1.25pm.